Thundercats - Pumm-Ra/Spitting Image
|running time = 45 minutes |catalogue number = LR2211 |rating = }} Thundercats - Pumm-Ra/Spitting Image is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 28th April 1986 and distributed by Futurevision in 3rd November 1986. It contains two episodes of Rankin/Bass's "Thundercats" cartoon series in 1985. Description THE EXCITEMENT CONTINUES. In these two thrilling episodes, Mumm-Ra, the ThunderCats mortal enemy, uses all his evil powers to deceive our feline superheroes. Episode Info #'“Pumm-Ra”' - from the dark reaches of his ancient tomb, the treacherous Mumm-Ra transforms himself into a deceptive Thundercat-clone in order to convince the ThunderCats that he is one of them. Everyone is fooled, except little Snarf who smells a rat. #'“Spitting Image” '- Mumm-Ra tries a new and even more wicked ruse by creating a clone of Panthro. The final reckoning comes when Panthro and his diabolical alter ego come face to face in a thrilling duel to the death. Credits Trivia *During the intro of "ThunderCats" in both episodes on this video. Different episode scenes of Panthro are used to replace the 'Panthro with nunchucks' shot, which is obviously too violent to be shown to kids on British television. **'INTRO SCENE#1:' Panthro sliding down a wall holding for dear life with his claws in the "Pumm-Ra" episode. **'INTRO SCENE#2: '''Panthro entering into shot from the "Spitting Image" episode. Goofs *This should have been the '''SECOND' video release in the Thundercats range. Even though ‘Exodus’ should be the FIRST release in the series, oddly, this is actually "Volume 1" in The Video Collection’s range of "ThunderCats" VHS releases! Even stranger, the tagline on the back cover reads “The Excitement Continues” also hints at this not being the first release! Also, the catalogue number of this video should have been "LR2212". Opening (Original 1986 release) Closing (Original 1986 release) Trailers and info Rare 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery ThunderCats - Pumm-Ra and Spitting Image (UK VHS 1986) Spine.png|Spine vol1back2.jpg|Back cover tznLJ1j.jpg|Cassette ThunderCats - Pumm-Ra and Spitting Image (UK VHS 1986) Cassette with The Video Collection 'New Catalogue' promo from 1986.png ThunderCats - Pumm-Ra and Spitting Image (UK VHS 1986) 1993 Re-release cassette.png 1wDNHrP.jpg Category:ThunderCats Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Rankin/Bass Productions Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Karl-Lormair Home Video Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Lorimar Home Video Category:Lorimar Television Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987